U.S. Pat. No. 4,105,776, issued Aug. 8, 1978 described a group of thioalkanoyl derivatives of azetidine, pyrrolidine- and piperidinecarboxylic acid derivatives which are useful as inhibitors of the conversion of the decapeptide angiotensin I to angiotensin II, and are therefore useful in reducing or relieving angiotensin related hypertension.
Among the compounds described in the above-mentioned patent are those having the structural formula ##STR3## wherein the variables are as defined hereinafter.